Dumbo (Mechelen)
|} Dumbo ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im belgischen Planckendael in Mechelen. 'Herkunft' Dumbo wurde 1974 wild geboren und stammt aus dem indischen Bundesstaat Assam. 'Leben im Zoo Antwerpen' Von Assam aus gelangte Dumbo mit etwa zwei Jahren 1976 in den Antwerpener Zoo, wo sie seitdem mit Unterbrechungen bis Juni 2012 lebte. Sie hat verschiedene Elefanten kommen und gehen sehen, vor der Zusammenführung der jetzigen Gruppe mit Khaing Phyo Phyo†, deren Töchtern May Tagu und Kai-Mook und deren ständiger Begleiterin Yu Yu Yin zuletzt die beiden früheren Circuskühe Daisy und Dina†, die beide 1999 vom ehemaligen Staatscircus der DDR nach Antwerpen gekommen waren und 2006 nach Maubeuge (Frankreich) gingen. 'Tot geborene Zwillinge' Dumbo selber wurde mehrmals auf Zuchtreisen geschickt, zunächst von Mai 1993 bis Mai 1995 nach Paris, wo sie erfolgreich von dem Bullen Siam gedeckt wurde. Nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Antwerpen brachte sie daraufhin zunächst am 17.03.1996 ein totgeborenes Kuhkalb zur Welt, einige Monate später, am 01.07.1996, ein totgeborenes Bullkalb. Dieses Zwillingspaar reiht sich in die Folge von frühen Todesfällen bei den Kindern Siams ein. Es gibt von ihnen noch zwei überlebende Halbbrüder, Thisiam und Kim†, und eine Halbschwester namens Nina. Zuletzt starb Kims† Bruder Sammy† im belgischen Parc Paradisio. 'Weitere Zuchtversuche' Dumbo wurde anschließend noch zwei Mal nach Rotterdam gebracht, wo sie gedeckt werden sollte, und zwar vom 17.11.1998 bis zum 31.08.1999 sowie vom 26.03.2004 bis zum 30.06.2005. 1998 war der Zuchtbulle Alexander gerade aus dem Allwetterzoo Münster nach Rotterdam gekommen. Beide Male waren die Deckversuche erfolglos, und Dumbo hat bisher keinen weiteren Nachwuchs bekommen, auch nicht, als Alexander selbst 2007 für ein halbes Jahr nach Antwerpen kam, um die dortigen Kühe zu decken. Nur Khaing Phyo Phyo† wurde trächtig und gebar dann Kai-Mook, das erste in Belgien geborene Elefantenbaby nach Dumbo's toten Zwillingen 1996. 'Leben mit den Elefanten aus dem ehemaligen Staatscircus der DDR Bei der zweiten Rückkehr von Dumbo aus Rotterdam war ihre ohne Elefanten zurückgelassene Anlage von vier Artgenossinnen besetzt, die im Mai 1999 aus dem Zirkus "Berliner Circus Union", einem Nachfolger des früheren DDR-Staatscircusses, nach Antwerpen gekommen waren. Ihre Abgabe von dort war nötig geworden, weil der Zirkus geschlossen wurde. Die Anlage war für die vier Kühe Daisy, Dina†, Bombay† und Jana umgestaltet worden. Als Dumbo zurückkehrte, brach bald unter den Kühen ein Machtkampf aus, den Dumbo als dominierende Kuh für sich gewinnen konnte und daher die Leitkuh der Fünfergruppe wurde. Unter den anderen, den Zirkuselefanten, gab es keine ausgeprägte Rangfolge, wie eine Untersuchung zwischen 2001 und 2002 ergab. Im Laufe der Zeit gab es allerdings zunehmende Konflikte von Dumbo mit Jana, so dass der Zoo entschied, Jana abzugeben. Diese verließ mit Bombay† im Juli 2003 den Antwerpener Zoo und reiste nach Frankreich, wo beide im Zoo Amiens untergebracht wurden. Dina† und Daisy blieben drei Jahre länger in Antwerpen. Sie wurden nicht aufgrund von Konflikten abgegeben, sondern wegen der Absicht des Zoos, eine Zuchtgruppe in die Stadt zu holen. Daher reisten Daisy und Dina† im April 2006 zum Zoo de Maubeuge. 'Leben mit den Elefanten aus Port Lympne' Mit der aus Port Lympne kommenden Khaing Phyo Phyo† freundete sich Dumbo bald an. Dumbo ist die Leitkuh der Gruppe, auch wenn sie offenbar das Neugeborene in ziemliche Unruhe versetzt hatteHeeft Dumbo postnatale depressie?, auf www.nieuwsblad.be und sie mit der Situation nicht gut klar kam, was ihre Führung in Frage stellte. Da sie sich ansonsten mit den übrigen Elefanten gut versteht, sollte sie mit nach Planckendael (Mechelen) umziehen, wo eine neue Elefantenanlage entstanden ist. Die ganze Gruppe wurde am 18.06.2012 von Antwerpen nach Planckendael nahe Mechelen gebracht, wo sie ein neues Elefantenhaus bezogen. Literatur *Magda Dumon, Jeroen Stevens, Linda Van Elsacker: An elephantine problem? A study on elephant behaviour, in: Proceedings of The Fifth Annual Symposium on Zoo Research, 7th and 8th July 2003 at Marwell Zoological Park, Winchester, UK, Artikel zu einer Untersuchung mit den Antwerpener Elefanten auf http://www.biaza.org.uk/resources/library/images/ARSP5.pdf, S. 262-265. Weblinks *Porträt von Dumbo auf kmda.typepad.com, der Homepage der Königlichen Tierkundlichen Gesellschaft von Antwerpen. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Indien Kategorie:Assam Kategorie:Belgien Kategorie:Zoo Antwerpen Kategorie:Zoo Paris Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:Frankreich Kategorie:Zoo Rotterdam Kategorie:Niederlande Kategorie:Planckendael